DrowLand
by iCryGold
Summary: The sagas of Roxi the drow, and her voracious adventures.


Yawwwwwn Roxi said, " I'm sooo bored"

The young drow, with white braided hair,white eyes, and a white sun tattoo on her lower back, was sitting around on a rock in one of the many pocket caverns in the subterranean realm of the dark elves. A young fairy , draped in an orange dress, with long blonde hair, fluttered to her shoulder. His name was Nae. Yes we said "his" That's just the way he rolls.

" Well why don't we go exploring?" the girlish fairy squeaked.

Roxi sighed, " And where would we go?"

"The surface?" suggested Nae.

" No, its daytime, you know how I get in sunlight." the dark elf said matter-of-fact-ly.

"The underground lake?"

"Been there"

"The roots of that big ash tree?"

"Been there"

" Those kobold caves?"

"Are you crazy? Do you WANT to die?"

"Well no.. Hey! I hear there's a gold dragon in one of the upper levels."

Roxi thought for a second before replying, " Hell yah! Let's go!

Roxi grabbed her butterfly-esque friend, and shoved him down her shirt so no other drows would see him. He tried to protest, but it came out as a muffled "mmph" And so they ran throught the bustling subterranean city, past the throngs of grubby merchants, past all of the prisons,courthouses, and law firms, and especially fast past the mob controlled part of town, and into what was called the "Spiral Lift" which was essentially a pit lined with stairs doors around into multiple subterranean realms and mines, half of which had never been explored.

Rae managed to peek his head out from between where it had been wedged, " Hey! I can't breath between those things!"

Roxi chuckled, " Well its fine now, we're in the Lift, as you can see."

They climbed their way up the spiral staircase, and entered a tiny excuse for an opening in the wall.

" Ugg, it smells funny in here." the fairy complained.

Roxi rolled her eyes and said, " Don't complain so much, I think I see something."

Sure enough, when they rounded the next corner, the tunnel opened into a large stone room, and in the center was something magnificent.

A large nude body of what seemed to be a woman made of gold, with flowing silver hair, golden dragon wings, and silvery horns, was lying in a pile of what looked like cotton.

Roxi gasped, " Oh my god.. a dragoness...in human form.. beautiful.."

Rae made a loud squeeling noise.

Roxi angrily said, " SSHHHH!" but it was too late.

The dragoness shivered, and opened one metallic silver eye.

"Hello." her powerful voice boomed.

Rae jumped down from Roxi's busom, and started bowing comicly.

The dragoness sat up and stretched, " Calm down little fairy, I'm not going to hurt you."

"Phew" said Rae, before fluttering back up to Roxi's shoulder.

The dragoness said powerfully, " My name is Olivia, what are your names?"

And so they answered.

And the dragoness said powerfully, " Greetings, Roxi. Greetings, Rae. You have caught me in a good mood. I will grant you something that all wish, but only the foolish seek. I shall grant you immortality."

The visitors gasped, as a golden light surrounded them, flowing in and out of their bodies. When it subsided, Olivia smiled.

Olivia stated, " Now, whenever you shall die, you will reform, unharmed in this very cave"

Roxi and Rae were both dumbfounded. "Bu-but why!?"

Olivia smirked and said, "I'm hungry, ok? Is it alright if I eat one of you?"

Roxi and Rae gasped. They stood there for a second, before Rae fluttered down to the ground

The little fairy, blushing, shyly stepped forward and stammered, " umm.. It-its.. o-ok.. if you really want to.. to eat me.." with his eyes downcast.

Olivia smiled benevolently, " Thank you little fairy, you will enjoy this"

She reached down, plucking up the fairy with the tips of her fingers, and dropped him down her throat.

Rae felt the warmth of her esophogus around his body, squeezing him as if in a great soft hug, and pushing him ever downward into the stomach.

Finally, he plopped down into a glittery cushioned sac. He got up, able to move around abit, and found his motion activated something in the great dragoness's stomach. A silvery liquid started rising in the floor. Knowing what it was, he layed down in it, bracing himself for the pain, but it never came. His clothes instantly burned away, leaving him naked in a poor of silver stomach acid.

The liquid washed over him, causing a pleasureable sensation on his bare, tanned skin. When it started to nibble away through his skin, and seeped into his body, a wonderful feeling of fullness took over his body, causing him to gasp. Soon, it had eaten away at most of his body, except for some vital organs, and his skull and brain. Finally he gave one last moan of pleasure, as the heavenly liquid seeped into his skull, digesting his brain.

Back outside, a contented look came over Olivia's face as she rubbed the lump in her stomach and burped a particularly pleasant scented burp.

Soon after, Rae's naked, slime covered body reappeared on Roxi's shoulder.

Roxi crinkled her nose, " Eww."

Olivia laughed at this, and Rae replied, " Well its not like I can help it!"

Olivia, thought a moment, then reached down to grab Roxi, "You're next, little drow."


End file.
